hidden_valley_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
ScorchClan (Official)
INtroduction You stumble through the sand of the desert, dryness pricking at the back of your throat and the bottom of your tongue. You haven't had a decent sip of water in days, weeks, moons even. But you are detirmined to find something, anything beyond this endless stretch of thirst and hunger. You will not lie, you definitely regret choosing to embark on this journey. But there's no turning back now. There are low, dried shrub patches here and there, piles of rock, the occasional cactus or clutch of small savannah trees. It looks abandoned. You trip on your own paws and land on your chin in the sand. However you do not get up, just sit and watch the heat play tricks on your eyes as it dances on the distant ground. Your eyelids feel as heavy as the regret you feel now, in this moment. You are about to accept death when you hear a faint rustling noise. It causes your ears to perk and excites you enough to stand. You wobble on your weight and turn around to look for the source of the rustle. At first you dont see it until you spot two bright green eyes from a clump of bushes not far away. Before you can speak, the form of a cat moves from behind the bush. It looks to be a slender tom, though what his pelt looks like you couldnt say. The cat is covered from head to tail in crusted mud. Small pieces flake from his skin. His eyes pierce you, making you feel more vulnerable out in the open. "Who are you?" You freeze. You can't talk because you're too busy celebrating the sight of another cat. "Who are you?" He growls, this time more firm and louder. Snapped back to your senses, you flatten your ears nervously. "Just a traveling cat." Your voice is hoarse and it hurts when you talk, from the desert's heat or because you haven't talked in days you cannot tell. He narrows his eyes at you. "Do you have any friends with you?" You can only guess that whoever your 'friends' are, they're his enemies. "No." He tilts his head, studying you carefully. "You are now, until further notice, my prisoner. Come with me. We will hold your trial at camp." --- The dead tree that towers over you is massive. Massive. A large, unnatural looking hole has been punched into the front of the base where the tom leads you down a tunnel into a hollow. The hollow you thought it was turns out to be a large hole in the ground, and the back of the dead tree covers the whole thing in a shadow. Cats bustle in it's hold, talking or eating or sleeping or sparring. It is bursting with activity. The tom leads you to a hole dug into the side of the hole and says to you, "Wait here. And don't think of running; you are immensely outnumbered." When he returns, all of the mud has washed off. Instead of cracking dirt clinging to a small cat, you see a silky bengal tom who walks lightly on his toes, ready to pounce. One thing hasn't changed, though: his green eyes still glow fiercely. He leaps up onto a tall dead stump and flicks his tail. With a single hiss, every cat has their eyes on him. He takes a moment to look down on them before beginning. "Today I found a stray wondering around on our territory." he nods to you. "I accused him of thievery of prey and tresspassing. As said in the ancient rules of our anscestors before us, every suspect deserves to deffend." "Are you ready for your Trial, Tresspasser?" You nod. Rules The leader's word is law. You do not go against them, mock them or disrespect them. It is strictly forbidden to eat more prey than allowed. ----- Do not tresspass on another group's territory. ----- Every Tresspasser deserves a trial. ----- To become an apprentice, you must first reach the age of 6 moons. No earlier. ----- All kits must stay in camp without exception unless decided by the leader. ----- Do not unsheath your claws during a sparring match. ----- Always help an ally in need. Help others up so that we do not all fall. ----- Medicine Cats are forbidden from having a mate, as they have pledged their connection to our anscestors alone. ----- Contact with exiled cats is forbidden. ----- Spying, unless permitted by the leader, is not to be performed. ----- All rules must be followed. If broken, you get one warning. After three warnings you will be exiled without hesitation. ----- Do not attack your clanmates. If caught, you will be instantly exiled. If accused, an immediate Trial will ensue. faq ----- Are you currently accepting members? >> Always! We encourage you to join. << ----- Can I be Deputy/Elite/Med? >> Deputy and Elites are decided by the Leader only. However you are allowed to apply for Medicine Cat if there is a rank avaliable at the time. << ----- How do we roleplay? >> We use this forum: (link to be added) << ----- How do I join? >> Simple! All you have to do is fill out our joining form. << ----- Can I have a rogue name? >> Yes, but a clan name is always preferred. << Are big cats/hybrids allowed? >> No, but any breed of domestic cat is allowed. << News/Updates ----- Members ----- OC Pages ----- Deceased Cats ----- Affiliations Allies ----- FallowClan (Official) ----- CreviceClan(Official) Enemies ----- Events >> Trials << Trials take place when a suspect is found. Where the trial takes place depends on how bad the suspect's crime is; If it's as bad as murder or inflicting severe injury, the Trial will be held in the Volcano. If less intense like tresspassing or stealing prey, a suspect's Trial will be held at camp. None ----- >> Gatherings << Gatherings are a time for allies to meet and update other groups on what's happening in their lives. It is also a fun way to allow cats to relax and mingle. Remember, a Night of Truce is to be held on nights that a Gathering takes place. None ----- >> Survival Trials << This is an intense competition between ScorchClan cats where a selected group of cats (chosen by the Leader) is sent into the dessert for three sunrises. They are to survive completely on their own. However because this event is so deadly, it is very rarely held. None Applications >> Joining Application << Name: ----- Age: ----- Gender: ----- Desired Rank: ----- Brief Pelt Description: ----- Past Groups: ----- Orientation: ----- Roleplay Example Fighting or Casual: ----- Why you want to join: ----- >> Alliance Application << ----- Group Name: ----- Group Leader's Name: ----- Member Count: ----- Orientation: ----- Animal Type: ----- Group Type Pack, Etc.: ----- How we can help you: ----- How you can help us: ----- also include a link to your page if possible. Page Editors Major Editor: Aquadrius